


Just A Jump (And The Rest)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Do-Over, Gen, If You Thought Hermione Was Over-Prepared Before ..., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Hermione hands in her time-turner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Just A Jump (And The Rest)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, any, unexpected time travel

Hermione hands in her time-turner to Professor McGonagall the weekend before the summer holidays, sick and tired of planning around her own recursive timeline, and wakes up with a on the Express with her perspective ever so slightly off kilter. Her robes are dark - new and unfaded too, but dark with blankness, no trimmings of red and gold to liven them into something familiar - and the Neville that shuffles into her compartment to ask if she's seen Trevor is unbelievably small. So is she, but Hermione's never let anything so silly as her size stop her before, and she isn't planning to start now, so she pops her copy of Magical Herbs and Fungi into her trunk, grabs his hand, and sets out into the brave new world, mark two.


End file.
